1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to an exercise device having a resilient member for providing resistance for use in exercise and having a weight selector apparatus.
2. Background and Relevant Technology
Society in general is becoming more health-conscious. A result of this has been an increased demand for fitness devices that can be utilized to attain and maintain healthy levels of fitness. Multi-function exercise machines have been developed in response to this demand. Multi-function exercise machines are often adapted to be convenient to operate and store, while still providing the range of exercises necessary to provide effective all around fitness.
One type of conventional multi-function exercise machine utilizes a stack of weights to provide resistance needed by users during exercise. A user repetitively raises some, or all, of the weights in the weight stack. The force of gravity provides the resistance needed to allow the user to exercise. However, due to the mass of the weights, these machines are heavy and can be difficult for a home user to move.
Exercise machines that use flexible members to provide resistance have been developed as an alternative to weight stack machines. One such device available in the market incorporates two sets of flexible rods of varying resistance. The bottom end of each set of rods is attached to the base of the machine with the rods extending vertically upwards therefrom. A cable is attached to the top end of each set of rods by means of a large hook that is threaded through loops at the top end of each rod. By bundling the rods in this manner, the user can adjust the amount of resistance used during exercise. By displacing the cables, a user can utilize the resistance provided by the flexible rods to exercise various muscle groups.
However, the manner in which the hook apparatus must be used to bundle the flexible rods together is awkward, requiring the use of two hands, i.e. a first hand to hold the hook and a second hand to thread the hook through the loops on the rods. Since there are two sets of rods, this process must be done twice.
In addition, since there are two sets of rods, there are two independent sources of resistance. The two independent sources of resistance add a level of complexity to the use of the exercise apparatus. For example, the user must carefully monitor the amount of resistance used on each set of rods in order to maintain equilateral workout resistances for each side of the body. Moreover, the length of the user's stroke is limited to how far the ends of the flexible rods can be displaced, whereas certain exercises require a long stroke.
There is, therefore, a need for an improved exercise device that utilizes flexible members to provide resistance. There is a need for an exercise device having readily adjustable resistance that is simple and efficient. There is also a need for a device that has an efficient stroke length. There is additionally a need for a device that has a mechanism for providing preprogrammed exercise routines.